Holding Old Hands
by Shiory
Summary: A rewrite of an old story. A Woman from Snapes past, claiming to be his friend, shows up at Hogwarts. He wants nothing to do with those old times but she is determined to make him remember but for what purpose, he can't be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Old Hands**

_((Authors Note: This is a rewrite of a story I wrote way back in '06 I recently was featured on a Live Journal page that was quite an experience. I thought it might be intriguing to try rewriting this story, most likely just the first chapter, and see if it's any better, if not a little less sueish. *Laughs* Wish me luck))_

_This was a dream._

_He knew that's was what it had to be, black everywhere but not dark he could see himself almost as well as if it where daylight, but the light… seemed to come from within. So why was he dreaming this way? Was he about to suffer some brutal nightmare like normal nights, witnessing and reliving murders and tortures… Reenacting those old days when he had followed that mans every word in order to make himself 'better' then the others._

_A soft giggle filled the air and he turned frowning, a giggle why should he hear a giggle, he felt a small pang something deep down that considered maybe it was Lily… Maybe he would be dreaming of those few good times before he had destroyed that his one and only friendship._

"_That's not fair." The voice was light young one he only barley remembered, like a fracture, a splinter in his mind he scowled whipping around. A student stood before him robes embellished with the old style of the house crest. It wasn't to surprising the house crests where given small changes sometimes, simplified, easier to be worked onto robes and other such items. However that wasn't what was important._

"_Who are you?" he demanded shortly patience thin with this whole thing. He knew this wasn't some student's shoddy attempt at Legilimecy so what was it and why in Merlin's name should he dreaming of a student._

"_You don't remember? That's not fair, I always called you friend." She said softly head tilting a little to the side as she shrugged her shoulder shifting forward a bit it was odd, her face, they had features but he couldn't see them. He knew she had a nose a mouth eyes a brow, cheeks. Why didn't they seem like they where there? It was odd, like a fuzzy memory of a person that you only meet once._

_It was sudden a drop in the pit of his stomach a sting along his hair line before something cool pressed to it, the faceless student leaning over him carefully pressing a cool wet cloth to the cut._

"_You and your experiments, you should be more careful, when they make spells at the ministry they have specially built labs not an old abandoned bathroom." She said almost chastising Severus scowled smacking at her hand "Go away I didn't ask for your help why do you bother, what do you want?" he demanded, but, he wasn't talking, it was like hearing a line recited in a script. He had heard this before, had he said that before? He'd made such an effort to forget those days at school._

"_Your such a lazy girl even I know about you, talk of the bloody school, do you enjoy being the butt of everyone's jokes? It's not pleasant is it? So get away from me." He said shortly. She leaned back on her heels and sighed "Hmm? Do you think I want something from you? I thought I was to lazy, your silly friend." She said with a laugh Severus scowled._

"_Stop that, when did I say you where my friend?" he snapped looking at her she smiled "You didn't but I can still call you my friend, as long as I don't force you to do anything dose it matter? I think of you as a friend, even if you don't feel the same I'm ok with that." She said reaching out to dab at the cut again. The boy frowned looking down what was wrong with this girl… dumb Gryffindor like he didn't have enough problems she probably go off and tell her friends about this and laugh about it later._

"_Don't you know any healing spells? Smacking my face with that thing isn't going to help." He said irritably. The girl pulled back blushing "A-ah well no I don't I'm no good at them, it's not so much laziness as I'm just, bad at them." She said laughing she shifted looking down everything fading the bathroom crumbling around them._

"_I wasn't meant to be a healer." She said softly He shifted frowning "Who are you?" he asked in control again not stuck watching the memory he scowled what cheap trick was this? She smiled even if he couldn't make out her features he knew it felt it she was smiling._

"_You don't remember? That's not fair, I never forgot you." She said reaching out to him body jolting cracks running up along from her fingers across her face as the girl crumbled._

"_Why did you forget?"_

He shot up startled breathing deep, what was that just now? He shifted glancing around. A single candle flickered on his nightstand a book flopped to the floor he must have fallen asleep reading… but... What was that dream? He frowned but he couldn't remember already the dream slipping away. He vaguely remembered thinking about lily… seeing a girl. Was that it had he dreamt of Lily? Then why wake in a cold sweat? He shifted glancing at his arm. What a crock, he knew exactly why he would start awake after dreaming of that red haired woman. He remembered exactly what had happened to her.

He sighed leaning back against the headboard, things where a mess, he needed to hurry and sort it out, it was incredibly inconvenient. Much of the last year was a blur of time spent explaining to the order, Dumbledore's plan to save the Malfoy boy, not only that but then convincing them to take the boy in to keep him safe from the dark lords wrath. Had it not been for Draco's pleading on his behalf, Severus was certain he would have been killed by the order then and there. It was Harry, who had been showing more maturity at the loss of the great wizard, who had spoken in Severus's defense. Severus's surprise at this was matched only by that of the boys close friend who probably knew better then Snape how deep the boys hate ran. The Order however would not go against the boy who lived, he was the one who had to beat Voldemort after all, thus it was better to just go with what he said, not only that but the boy had become a little unstable.

"_Keep in mind Snape, I speak only from what Draco and Dumbledore insisted is the truth… if you so much as joke about where you loyalties lie, I will kill you myself for what you did." _The proclamation had been surprising but not unwarranted, what was irritating was how the boy had then just dismissed him to Hogwarts like some dammed servant. But he had bit his tongue and returned retaking his post surly and moody as ever.

Even with the proud wizards death the wards and magic's he had put in place to protect the school held strong. Severus knew that Hogwarts was probably the safest place for him. He was an exposed spy after all. Death eater children had already been taken out of school meaning almost the entire Slytherin house was gone, but that meant none of them could go back to their parents and say that Severus was still alive.

After a while he sighed and settled back, the students would be arriving tomorrow, and from what he had herd, a new teacher. A teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he scowled, he wanted that position this must be McGonagall getting revenge he was sure of it.

Never the less he managed to settle again sleep was slow in coming but the dream had slipped away to only a vaguely annoying memory his mind consumed by other thoughts as he drifted off to a thankfully dreamless slumber.

__

The morning saw him in a moderately tolerable mood, for him. Breakfast was a solitary affair taken in his chambers, he didn't want company and he knew full well the other teachers would rather see him rotting in a cell then eating with them. The look he was positive he would get at tonight's feast would be enough to bear without adding this morning's hateful glances.

He was just finishing when someone knocked on his chamber door her frowned who would bother coming down here? With an irritable sigh he waved his wand letting down the wards on the door before pulling it open pausing at the woman sanding at the door she was a head shorter then him with dark hair spiraling down in thick rings and curling around her face. He frowned watching her, after a moment she smiled "Good morning." She said warmly.

She looked older a pang of memory had him itching to just slam the door and ignore the woman, she had light laugh lines around her mouth and eyes, she had to be mid thirties… maybe…

"I'm Sorry I didn't come down to introduce myself last night, the other professors seemed… insistent that you needed your peace, I was only able to slip away while they where eating breakfast this morning." She said lightly he frowned "There's really no need if that's all." He said stating to shut the door, the woman reached out placing her hand on the door with a slap

"Always so quick to slam the door in my face Severus, don't you remember me at all?" she asked him her hand firm on the door. "Do you… remember me at all?" she asked softly her eyes searching his face expectantly even as he scanned her face. Recognition set in but no name, who was this woman being so overly familiar with him. He saw her features darken as she looked down "You really did forget… I had hoped, that you wouldn't forget everything; I know school wasn't a good time for you. You suffered a lot but to push away all those memories." She said looking up with a sigh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape I am Naomi Campbell, I'll be filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the year." She said turning swiftly away he frowned "Only a year?" he questioned causing her to halt mid-step he couldn't see the small smile on her face "Yes, I've only signed on for the year until a more suitable professor can be found, I don't have much teaching experience but I have enough to get us through the year, I'm better at transfiguration but Defensive work comes a close second." She said looking back at him

"Speaking of, I'll need to barrow some potion ingredients for my first class tomorrow, I'll be teaching my sixth years about the use of magic to detect certain poisons. I'll be down to collect it tomorrow morning if it's no trouble." She said as she swept down the hall. Severus frowned watching another moment before shutting the door, stupid woman did she think he'd recognize one face from a dozen students who had tormented him in school? Hardly.

Naomi stopped at the top of the stairs from the dungeons smiling softly she pushed a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "I'm… very arrogant aren't I?" she murmured as she made her way up to her classroom, her personal rooms had been arranged to her satisfaction already and so she simply needed to finish setting up her class room. Opening the door she smiled the plants had taken to the room well vines crawling up the walls hanging in the windows letting in dappled light, the stone of the walls hidden by thick leaves and brightly colored flowers that grew healthy with the help of careful magic. The sound of water tumbling over rocks was gentle and soothing light reflected off the small fountains in the windows. The classroom would be relaxed he students would study while at ease and away from pressure, she would have assignments and due dates and finals but, the relaxed setting would hopefully help them feel less pressured. When she had taught before it had been an out side, her students had been adults.

She looked out the window as movement caught her eyes frowning seeing the carriages roll by no longer horseless she sighed and turned back to watch the class room, later tonight students would arrive the feast would commence, and she would officially be a Hogwarts teacher "I had never thought I would come back to this place… and he can't even be bothered to remember, that so like him." She murmured a soft smile tugging at her features as she set about finishing her classroom.

__

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other Gryffindors walked in as they always did mixed in with others. While the second years and up where all meshed together before getting into the Great Hall the students naturally separated into their houses and groups of friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Luna all made up one large group of friends

Sitting at the table milling with conversation they took pause to look up at the able to see who would be filling in the once again vacant position of DADA teacher. The woman sitting there seemed pleasant enough smiling seemingly nervous as she glanced at the house tables and around at her fellow teachers maybe trying to get a feel for things. The dark, and imposing form of Severus Snape sitting next to her or… Hermione laughed, "He looks irritated already." She commented making the boys look at her confused

"That greasy git? Good…. Why?" Ron asked frowning Harry smiled faintly "maybe it's because he was this close to getting a bunch of snotty students out of his hair and I wouldn't let him. I think teaching irritating children was the best punishment." he said vaguely. Hermione snorted "Don't Lie, you sent him here because you had no idea what else to do with him. It's not as if he can spy for us any more." She said flatly, Harry looked at his plate, Hermione was partially right. But the other half was punishment, He didn't think it was enough but he was trying to show mercy, He didn't want to be any more like Voldemort then he already seemed to be.

"Anyway," Hermione said waving a hand "That's not why I was saying that, take a look." She said indicating at the table "The new teacher is sitting next to him but the chair on the other side is empty even though all the teachers are there." She said lightly "And the woman doesn't seem put off at all, not like the other, do you think she just doesn't know?" She asked making Ron snort "Maybe she's just daft and we'll get outta classes this year." He said grinning both Harry and Hermione looked at him oddly before shaking their heads "No way now more then ever, we need that class." Harry said before looking up frowning

"She looks… familiar… Hermione take a look doesn't it seem like we've seen her before?" he said Hermione, Ron, and the rest all looked up at once "Yeah, she does I wonder why that is I know I've never seen her before, I think." Dean said frowning as he tried to remember. Ron sighed "She's probably another Lockhart thing, but less famous." He suggested Hermione shook her head "No… if she was someone here would be a fan. Someone would know her from everything, you know?" she said the others nodded "so then who is she?" this question hovered over the conversation until the new headmistress stood and everyone fell silent.

McGonagall's speech was moving urging the student to continue to excel despite the tragic loss and to keep faith. The students where impressed and Hermione had a feeling the elder female was glad the pressure was off

"Finally I have an announcement. We have a new teacher filling our defense against the dark art position, Professor Naomi Campbell is joining us." She said a light round of applause from the students Naomi smiled and offered a slightly hesitant wave, hey teaching kids couldn't be that different from adults right? She had a sinking sensation. She was probably doomed. With the headmistresses indication the feast began food blooming across the tables in a fantastic display that never failed to amaze the new students.

Harry glanced back up at the table taking his goblet in hand and grinning, "well… let's hope she lasts the year." He said raising the goblet slightly "God luck professor." He said calmly the others drinking in agreement to his sentiment. Their seventh year had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding Old Hands

((A Minor Correction, someone pointed out that the page I was featured on is not considered a flame page but a spork page, it's fun to learn something new every day she explained the difference and so I'd like to make this correction and state that it was a spork page I was featured on.

This fic is AU seventh year, no the war is not over but for the moment Harry and the gang have returned to the school to learn what they can

On another note while I do appreciate all of the fantastic advice I've received the one thing I can't bring myself to do is bring in a beta reader, this is a personal choice. I feel like if I take on a Beta reader the work doesn't stay my work anymore, it becomes, both of ours, and then it feels like the time I put into making this my own creation becomes pointless. While I can appreciate that people use them and appreciate the suggestion I just can't bring myself to ask someone to beta and feeling like I'm losing the work to them. I ask that you all respect this decision I have made I fully appreciate all of the fantastic feedback I have received and hope that this chapter shows I have done my best to use all of your suggestions.))

First thing that morning, right before breakfast was due to start, an irritating knock reverberated through his rooms, again. What happened to them giving him space? Or at least being to pissed off to want to bother with him, for gods sakes at least he had some peace! He opened the door to find the same infuriating woman standing there just like the day before a soft smile on her features looking at him expectantly "Well?" he demanded, what had she come back to ask if he remembered her yet? Such an arrogant woman, that's what she was thinking! She was thinking she was going to be me-

"The potion ingredients I asked for yesterday?" she said warmly interrupting his thoughts he blinked a little what? Naomi sighed "Hmm, maybe it's not just me, maybe you're just getting a bit too old Professor." She said with a soft laugh he scowled pulling himself up to full height and glaring down his nose at her satisfied when she shrank back a little, "I may be older then you but that hardly makes me some senile old man." He said darkly making her laugh "Yes well forgetting something I said yesterday isn't proving that very well… anyway," she coughed abating her chuckles and looking at him her face still showing her amusement… he wondered if he'd blocked this woman out purely for her annoying presence?

"I need apple seeds." She said lightly stepping forward looking up at him "It's safe to eat a single one, but the toxin will set of the spell, that's why I choose them." She explained simply. Snape nodded, the apple seeds content of poison was actually surprising to most people. One seed wouldn't hurt you but if you ate enough it could kill you.

"I'll get them." He said finally moving back from the door pushing it as he did so to close it as he went to a large cupboard that contained most of his more, harmless, potion ingredients. "Wow… Your rooms are bigger. Is that a perk of working here more than a year?" She asked, he turned startled and annoyed he thought the door had closed, guess not because he knew the wards would been right back up as soon as the latch clicked… annoying woman.

"I don't believe I invited you in." he said she shrugged but stayed by the door not venturing. He'd give her some credit for that he supposed; he could see the shifting feet under her robes. She wanted to wander but was keeping in place and not snooping, at least she had some self control.

"Yes I suppose, having worked here a long time and earning the respect of my peers I did earn larger quarters." he said wearily watching her she nodded looking at him with a smile "That's nice though it's dark down here, don't you wish you windows or something… more light, I can't imagine reading all these books in this dimmer lighting is good for your eyes." She said musingly looking at him with a softer smile. "I remember you did that a lot, reading I mean, you'd get so immersed I was half afraid you'd walk into somebody when you where walking down the halls." She said with a soft laugh. Severus scowled not caring to be reminded of his school years he thrust the jar at her.

"Bring it back when you're done." He snapped irritably pleased to finally see surprise hopefully a little hurt on that face. Why was she so damn expressive anyway? She was past those naive teenage years and out of the youthful hopeful twenties, by now she should realize the world didn't fit her stupid illusion and fantasies.

"_You know, when we're older, we'll remember each other. I'm telling you, if for no other reason; you're going to remember me because I'm always around, even if I am annoying." _

He blinked as he held open the door what was that? Some how he felt like he had thought that same thing before… what did he know about her fantasies? Naomi walked out the door head down before pausing and turning "Ah-" the door slammed closed leaving in the corridor alone with the jar and feeling more than a bit foolish "Thank you." She said to the door since at least that wasn't being so… so… brisk.

Severus rubbed his forehead ignoring the sound of her thanks coming through the door, why did his head ache? Probably just putting up with annoying stupid people, was that enough to give a wizard a brain aneurysm? Maybe Potter had sent him back here to torture him placing him in the exact environment that would ensure he'd always be bothered, be drawn away from his work, and have to deal with nitwit students.

666999666999

Naomi breathed deeply shaking as she gripped the front of her robes straining to keep herself from just shredding them to pieces her in her agitation, it shifted deep inside clawing but she held back. Gritting her death, damn him! Damn him to all hell! How dare he not remember her after everything after all that time… he used pain as an excuse? What was that? stupid man, how dare he didn't he realize he promised her for this very reason, he promised!

She took deep breaths through her teeth grip getting tighter on her robes until her knuckles went white and her hands started to shake. How could he? He lied; he promised he wouldn't forget her! That man vile, evil, worthless, hopeless, man… No, no it wasn't his fault there was a bigger evil at fault here one that must have convinced him to suppress those memories… He had promised her he wouldn't forget her, how could he give in that way he wouldn't he was stronger then that she knew yes Iit was simple she just had to remember that's why she was here, to fix I, she hadn't wanted to believe he had forgotten her b-but maybe just maybe her being here would help and he would remember.

If not she knew what she had to do to get him to remember her, to get his memories back to him, she smirked. Oh yes, once that creature was gone he'd remember her just like he promised…

"Just like he promised… I'm not fading away." She said softly moving hands caressing the jar lightly fingers running along the cool glass she'd find the perfect way to kill that creature and once it was gone Severus would remember her just as he promised he would her grip tightened on the glass fiercely.

"Professor, can I ask a question?" Naomi looked up with a smile turning towards the door "Yes can I help you?" she asked hands pulling away from the apple seed jar as she gazed at the student. "Sorry to bother you but I'm a little confused I wanted to ask a question about the assignment." She said Naomi smiled waving the girl over before settling the text book on the desk and setting about explaining the finer points she'd assigned them to learn for the next day neither student or teacher noticing the small cracks in the apple seed jar.

666999666999

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the DADA class with interest, after all not all the class rooms had vines that grew right out the door. The class room it's self was quiet unique not that that meant it was a good thing, as Their class mates looked around astounded, rich plants grew up the wall thick and lush the deep shades of healthy green almost blinding. The desks were lower and rather than chairs pillows thick and comfy had been plopped in front of them. Girls where chattering about the flowers and the boy were already lounging and discussing what sort of things they might learn from this new professor; naturally the first class had eagerly shared their experiences in the class but it didn't quite compare to seeing it for themselves.

The professor stepped out from some vines, that Harry assumed hid her office door… not a bad touch really. She surveyed the class before moving to stand behind a bigger but still lowered desk "Alright everyone please find your seats. Pick wisely and you could be the first picked for demonstrating all sorts of fun experiments." She said laughing when the student charged for the back seats "Oh I tend to favor the back rows." She said biting her lip a little as they scrambled forward, yeah kids where easy enough to read, hey she'd been one it wasn't that hard, she coughed, ok enough playing around.

"Alright settle down now everyone, welcome to Defense Against the Dark arts, I'll be your professor for this year. You can call me Professor, apparently there's a rule about calling me by my first name." She said with a smile, harry noticed a slight twitch in her smile when she said that not quite sure what it was he brush it off, probably an itch or a tickle…

"From what I can tell your curriculum has been just about all over the place." She said "Ranging from well defending yourself against magical creatures, to even withstanding unforgivable. Well I'll be starting this year rather simply if that's alright. Now can anyone tell me the need for poison detecting spells?" she said looking over the class as a few students raised their hands. No one was surprised to see Hermione's hand in the air as well. Glancing over the class The Professor selected Hermione.

"Poison detecting spells are still important because while there is always the obvious method of deliberate attack one can't guarantee that people with malicious intent won't just poison your food rink or even tamper with your potion." She said clearly Harry nodded that was something they hadn't covered yet underhanded tactics. This teacher might just prove promising. She nodded and waved her wand before their eyes a plate of food bloomed before them

"Alright, now I want you all to take out your wands but leave them on the desks first we'll practice the spell. Ok say this with me _Virus Individuare_." She said lifting her wand hand and drawing a knot like shape in the air. The students flowed the instruction Harry trying a couple times to get the swift movement of the last curve. Ron scowled taking a few moments to say it out to himself deliberately, the second word proving a bit difficult to pronounce.

"Alright very good ok now with your wands I want you to cast that spell as you finish your wand motion point the tip right at the food, those of you who did it right should see a red glow." She instructed. Harry moved picking up his wand and looking at the dish focusing and repeating the motion and spell clearly surprised to see a warm red glow emanating from the center of his plate. He looked over Hermione's plate was glowing Ron's; however, was not. Muttering a little irritably to himself the red haired boy tried again grinning when the plate offered a red glow. He looked around a few students couldn't get the spell to work and after a moment the professor raised a hand

"Alright, that'll be enough." She said moving her wand "Accio Apple seeds." She said clearly zooming out of each plate was a small seed some glowing red proving a successful spell. "The spell I taught you will detect your average poison and a few more elaborate ones, this spell however would not be able to detect rare poisons for example Batrachotoxin which is found in only a few animals." She said lightly stepping forward between the desks the apple seeds floating lazily over her palm as she walked examining the students before smiling lightly "Alright, for now I'd like you to open your books to chapter one, we will be focusing this next week on toxin identification and purification through the use of spells." She said simply turning her hand the seeds falling into a small bowel on her desk while the plate of food vanished.

"At the end of the week I would Like a report with details about any three of the spells listed in that first chapter how they can help you and how they can hinder you, I will also give extra credit to anyone who can include in the report the color items turn when in direct contact with any of the poisons listed in your chapter, don't get your hopes up that information isn't in the chapter." She said quelling anyone whole might think the assignment was easy. "I expect no less then fifteen inches of parchment for your report." She said simply turning at the groans and smiling "Oh it's not even a foot and a half you can write fifteen inches." She said warmly "Your seventh years this should be easy for you." She said lightly and settled at her desk with a nod and a 'get to it' expression.

666999666999

That evening proved unexciting Potter and his friends where noticeably absent at dinner but he could make a valid guess that they were making a very thorough sweep of the library the Granger girl would insist that they read everything and gather as much information as possible about dark magic, he who must not be named, and well whatever else she could get her got-to-know-it-all hands on.

"You seem pensive." He started looking over and repressed a groan her, again! She was sitting next to him again, he almost missed being ignored by the faculty at least then he had peace and quiet. She was smiling again in that way of hers she wasn't mocking him she'd assure him but he still felt like she was treating him lesser maybe because of his other experiences at school… it still nagged at him why was she so insistent he remember her.. he knew one way to solve the problem, though it wasn't appealing to go back into those memories held in his pensieve and to see if he could find her there see if there was any validity to her claims maybe then she would leave him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

((This one's taken me a bit of time I moved at the beginning of the year (back to England yey!) so needless to say it's been a really busy year for me so I hope you'll all forgive my lapse I hope to pick this story up quickly.))

_Severus shifted a scowl pulling at his features, this place again? He had hoped his mind was a little more creative then to come up with a blank void for these sorts of dreams… apparently not._

"_You know if You keep scowling like that your face will freeze that way." The light feminine voice that echoed from behind him had him whipping around but unlike before there was no blackness, he turned right into the memory. The air was light fragrant with fading summer flowers. It bit with the cool chill of autumn and he was leaning against a tree. To his surprise she wasn't behind him but-_

"_Up here." The sing-songy tone drew his eyes up and he glared at her how did she? "How long have you been up there?" again the words came out but they weren't him speaking, it was… something he'd said before? He wasn't sure. The girl with no face smiled leaning on the branch her skirt tucked carefully to hide her knickers he remembered back then girl had been required to wear skirts, no trousers for them until at least ten years later._

"_A bit before you showed up and plunked yourself down in such a huff." She said with a smile "You're brooding again, she's gone off with the other one again hasn't she?" the girl said with a kind of vagueness that made him wonder if she was spouting nonsense hoping she was right or if she played the idiot to hide how closely she watched people._

"_It's none of your business, what are you doing in a tree anyway, you're not supposed to be climbing them." He said shortly, but really was he in any position to be spouting school rules at her? Her delighted laugh startled him and before he could speak she dropped from the branch landing in a rather ungraceful heap at his feet. There was, for a moment, and urge to jolt forward and see if she was ok, Thankfully he didn't show it._

"_And that's why you're not allowed to climb the bloody tree's." he muttered gazing over the unmoving form scowling cold dread climbing up his spine, why wasn't she moving? He swallowed thickly "G-get up, stupid Gryffindor." He said forcing strength into his voice after the first quiver even going so far as to stoop to calling her a stupid Gryffindor to try and incite some anger or even sadness anything to get her to move._

_Finally he gave in stepping forward cautiously and kneeling touching her shoulder gently_

"_RAWR!" she leapt at him the cry that pulled from him was something between utter terror and complete hopelessness there he was flat on his back wide eyed she loomed over him body shaking with mirth until she could no longer hold it in falling back laughing he blushed sitting up_

"_That wasn't funny!" he snapped pale cheek tinged with a hint of pink as she clutched her side looking up at him "yes it was you should have seen your face." She said before moving to sit up still fighting her chuckles until she saw the look on his face_

"_You're right it was mean I'm sorry Severus, You're so serious all the time, and you're not scowling anymore." She pointed out. Snape blinked before letting out and irritated huff it was true he'd forgotten all about stupid Potter and How Lily had chosen to go off with him again!_

"_Hmph I find your sense of humor sick I'm leaving." He said standing brushing of dirt and fallen leaves even as she looked up "Aw You're not really mad at me are you? I thought we where finally becoming real friends this time." She said standing herself even as the scene melted away the girl giggled _

"_Aw look you're scowling now to… you know this would be much easier for you, this could be so much easier for you, why can't you remember? Hmm?" she asked even without distinct feature he could feel her staring at him_

"_Severus, why did you forget me." She said voice weak Severus frowned "I obviously remember something isn't that good enough!" he snapped annoyed with the whole scenario the girl shifted "No, it's not but that's ok we only just started, so I'm not mad." She said warmly but something in her tone indicated there was a 'yet' tagged on the end of that comment._

"Hmm but I don't remember…" Severus Mumbled eyes opening slowly gazing up at the dark stone of his ceiling he sighed again? He felt like he'd had another weird dream but again like before the details where quickly slipping away from him, remember? Had he said that? Hmph he probably knew why that irritating Campbell woman bothering him about 'remembering her' obviously some part of that had carried into his dreams. He decidedly did not want to dream about that woman, he didn't want to dream about anything!

He debated a potion but knew the side effects simply weren't worth it and settled again this time, thankfully, to dreamless empty sleep.

666999666999666999

In another part of the castle much higher then he, Naomi sat at her window as she always did gazing out over the castle and the grounds with a weary expression. Sleep was a long time in coming the last few years so she was stuck gazing out her window where ever she stayed trying to find… some semblance of peace. She'd slept but had woken when her dreams had broken abruptly, and now she knew she wouldn't be able to settle again for the night.

One hand clasped her wrist tightly her knuckles white almost shaking as she gazed out blankly rage coursed hot through her blood, it was always there simmering under the surface with each person she met who wouldn't couldn't remember her it grew. She'd known it would be this way they had always told her so as a child, but why? Why did it have to be this way… these students they liked her she was a fun teacher, the other teachers they liked her to well enough she did good work she did her patrols she took on extra duties to be helpful she was always helpful so they'd remember her she'd been the same in school she volunteered to pass out paper, she volunteered to help clean she'd offered to do extra homework tutor do anything and everything anyone desired just so they'd remember HER!

She gasped blinking, shaking her head and slipping of the ledge of the window touching her forehead. It was late she really should try to get some rest even if she didn't sleep. She looked over gasping softly as the bruising around her wrist how had that happened? She rubbed her arm gently she had bruise salve some where she should fish it out and ease the ache that now throbbed like an aggravated wound and then she'd settled down with a book. That was it! She could find some way to make her class more exciting, what a perfect idea! Pleased with her plan she did just that and settled into bed with her class log book and lesson planner a quill and some ink on her bedside table she'd be the best teacher ever! The thought brought a delighted laugh echoing off the walls, rage dissipated and the joy of hope and determination filled her, for now.

666999666999666999

The next few weeks passed without incident the last few days of September fading into the red orange haze of October a chill starting to cut into the air encouraging the students to wear thicker winter cloaks as the days grew colder.

"Alright class, you've shown a lot of great progress in identifying and locating poisons, We'll be moving on to nullifying poisons and dispelling their effects." The professor said walking between the desk her arms crossed a wave of her wand and plates had bloomed with food and sitting on the edge of each desk was a stomach calming draught

"I'm not using any real poisons here as much you need to learn naturally there are rules about poisoning students." She said met with some chuckles "So what were going to do instead is each of you are going to feed this salad to mice on your desk, don't worry what I've put in the salad won't kill them but it can make them quiet ill, what you'll aim to do is cast a stomach cleansing literally vanishing the entirety of the items stomach contense. It's considerably less painful then a sudden purging and there's less a chance of any lingering effects of poison." She explained simply "If you cannot properly cure your mouse, this draught fed to them will make them better." She assured before turning and walking to the head of the class

"We'll be using the spell we concentrated on last class, I won't be helping this time unless you really need it, this first month has been heavily guided and now I'd like to evaluate what you can mange for yourselves so that we can see where we need to work individually ok? If you're still concerned about your mouse after administering the draught Just raise your hand and I'll come take a look." She said nodding to the class eyes drifting over eager nonchalant and nervous expressions. Lingering on the so called golden trio. Harry Potter and his two friends, The granger girl looked supremely confident and had proved herself highly adept at poison detection, the same with Potter though he took his learning at a more sedate pace then his partner he absorbed the information like a sponge. And the Weasley boy? well… He'd pass the class if he could maintain his current level though with the more difficult charms and curses she'd be working on in the latter half of the year she had a feeling he might benefit from some tutoring.

"Alright Please get started." She said looking over the students as the set to work first feeding their mice until the animal began to show signs of distress. Naomi wasn't concerned the slight about of toxin in the lettuce she'd provided would at worse make the mice queasy for a couple of days even in large quantities it was hardly anything dangerous, and thankfully it had little to no effect on the human body at its current levels, she'd already had one student slip food from his plate into his mouth. She rubbed her forehead just thinking about it, kids where kids but it took a special type of person to eat from a plate a teacher had already made very clear was poisoned.

The wands began waving Those who cast the charm correctly would find their mouse enveloped in a soft golden glow that lasted a few moments, the mouse would begin to settle and then resume it's normal functions as if it had never been sick. A successful attempt

"Alright those of you who have cured your mice please place them back in their cages and bring them up to my desk so that I may evaluate their toxin levels." She said clearly before standing to help a couple students who had raised their hands worried for their mice. Once all the mice were treated Naomi stood gesturing to the black board and the writing assignment she'd set up for them

"The spell we used today is a good spell for poisons administered orally but some poisons can be introduced through darker means through open wounds or even being absorbed through the skin introducing the toxin directly into the blood stream, I would like you to give me a recommendation of what spell or poison you might use if this is the case. You may select whatever you like and give me a full list of pros and cons of using your selected method and why it would work against another method, you may work together with this assignment comparing notes on different spells and potions, well written collaborative efforts with work from both parties will receive extra points." She said offering s mile and wave "Have a good weekend. Oh and enjoy your first Hogsmead weekend." She said as an afterthought before settling to assess the mice as her students gathered their things and filed out.

"Hermione, Would you mind if we worked together on this Poison thing? I really need some extra points." Ron asked beseechingly Hermione smiled glancing at Harry who shrugged then paused an expression dawning on his face he turned "Ah, Professor? Could we do a three way collaboration?" he called, noting that she looked surprised and a little taken aback by the question, she gave it some consideration then nodded

"I guess if you can all manage to offer equal shares of work, but that would mean each of you would have to show why the method you selected would be preferable over not just one, but two other method of poison control and removal." She advised before smiling "If you can manage it go ahead I'll be interested to see what you can come up with, please bear in mind that will also mean all three of you must use different methods." She said simply before returning to her work smiling faintly, that was sweet having such a tight nit group that they all wanted o work together, what would school have been like if she had such a close group of friend people who'd want to work with her on class projects and the like?

The mouse in her hand squealed shocking her out of her reverie and she looked down relaxing her hold and waving her wand, satisfied with the soft golden glow that showed it was completely cured of the poison she slipped it back into its cage yelping when it chomped sharp little teeth right into her finger, slamming the cage door she stood with a huff. "what was that for?" she demanded before rolling her eyes what was she doing, cross examining a mouse it wasn't like it was going to answer her! Wrapping her finger in the corner of her robe she slipped from the classroom, she had an open period now just before lunch, she go up to madam Pomfry and get her finger mended and then have something to eat. She felt so tired, maybe she'd get a sleeping draught to just something to help her get through the night.

Making her way up to the hospital wing she collided into a solid body as she rounded a corner gasp muffled in long dark robes she pulled back "I'm sorry I was, oh! Severus, I'm surprised to see you up here… are you alright?" she asked instant concern replacing the contrite expression on her face. The potions master stared down at her, such an honest open expression. Not that her concern meant anything to him but there was something so frustratingly familiar about it.

"I am fine, One of my seventh years is particularly skilled at destroying any potion he attempts today's escapade ended in a melted cauldron and boiling potion ending up in his lap, I brought him up to be treated for burns." He said simply resisting the urge to utterly tear into the Longbottum boy… again. He looked down pausing as he noted how her robes where wrapped around her finger.

"Yourself? I see your not escorting a student." He said surprising himself with the question, he didn't care about her well being, after all she was just a continuing annoyance begging him for memories he clearly didn't have or want. But the question was out so he stared at her expectantly watching as a light blush bloomed on her features

"I was bitten by a mouse, I'm not very good with healing spells myself so I thought I'd see if Poppy could handle it." She said trying not to squirm under his intense gaze, he certainly hadn't changed that from their school days, though it was certainly a much more effective look now he was a grown man. He grabbed her hand pulling away the robe from her finger and shaking her head seeing the blood "You where never any good at healing spells." He muttered with disgust the comment causing them both to freeze and look at each other hope blooming on her face she nodded

"Y-you remember? You used.. to mock me all the time about that I was never any good at medical magic, you couldn't understand why I wanted to have anything to do with Defense magic if I couldn't heal myself." She said with a smile but the bewildered look on his face made it clear, he had no idea what he'd just said, or why. She wilted shaking her head "I-it'll be ok it's just a small bite just a spell to prevent infection and clean up, and healing it I should be fine." She said tugging her hand but he wouldn't let it go pulling out his wand he touched it to her finger and with a muttered spell healed the bite and washed away the blood.

"I make, a conscious effort, not to remember my time in school, if you really knew me, you'd know why, but, You must done something to be memorable, If that stuck out, so I suppose, we must have gone to school together." He said with a careful deliberation as he thought out his words before letting her hand go and stepping past her. She turned quickly grabbing the hem of his sleeve

"I… well you remembered a little bit, that's good, isn't it? It's really reassuring to me." She said with a small smile he said nothing however, pulling his sleeve free and heading down the stairs, he didn't care if he made her feel better, but maybe with that weird moment she'd be satisfied enough to leave him alone. He wasn't sure where that had come from why had he said that, when she had mentioned being no good at healing spells it had struck something a chord inside him as if he'd heard those words before. It wasn't uncommon to come across people bad at healing magic, repairing a biological body was very complex work on people or animals especially those who had magic inside them already, but to be so completely in capable of even healing such a minor wound, that had stuck out.

He'd checked his pensive he'd gone through those memories but she wasn't there maybe that in its self should be weird though. They were of an age, she was adamant she'd gone to Hogwarts as a student, she should be somewhere in his memories. Even if she'd fabricated their 'friendship' in her mind she should have shown up somewhere at the edges, in the crowds, somewhere. He'd look again, he'd give her some old memories, and then he'd return to his calming solitary existence.


End file.
